Sacrifice
by andthatsmyworld
Summary: The Reader and Steve get into an argument, which leads to her being suspended until further notice. She leaves on a mission to find and save Bucky without telling anyone. Let's just say things don't go according to plan.


**Title: Sacrifice {Part 1}**

 **Characters: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Skye**

 **Pairing: Steve x Reader**

 **Words: 1,398**

 **AN: I've been working on like a hundred different things lately. I recently started to write "Imagines" and I think this the first one I actually uploaded. Leave a review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

"Are you out of your mind?" You barley take two steps inside the jet before Steve starts yelling at you.

"I had it under control."

"You had it under control?!" Steve shouts furious with you. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

You know that he's right. It was a close call this time, but you did it for the mission. You did it for the team and you did it for him. The information you gathered could finally give you a solid lead on Bucky.

"So?" You snap at your fiancé. "I could have died a thousand times over the past three years, but I didn't."

"This time was different and you know it. You put yourself in danger without even thinking about it!"

"That's my job description!" You yell right back at him. "We're in danger our whole life and this time was no different."

Steve runs his hands through his hair, pulling at it, visibly frustrated. He didn't mean to yell at you but he couldn't help himself. It takes a lot for him to be scared but today he was. He was scared that he was going to lose you forever.

"You were reckless and jeopardized the entire operation." Steve says deadly calm this time. "You're suspended until further notice."

"Wh-What?" You stutter unable to believe that he's doing this to you.

"Cap!" Natasha and the others start to protest at the heavy reaction of their Captain. "What?"

"My decision is final." He states coldly, every trace of the gentle, caring and kind man you love gone.

"I understand." You turn around and walk down the slowly opening ramp without another word.

"Don't you think you're being too hard on her?" Tony asks once you're out of earshot. "She did it for the team."

"She could have gotten herself killed." Steve sighs, staring after you.

"She did it for all of us and most of all for you."

Silent tears are streaming down your face as you make your way to your and Steve's room. You know that you should have gotten out when he told you to, but the mission would have been for nothing, the information most likely lost forever.

You thought he would understand why you did it and instead you got yourself suspended. You throw the door open, causing it to crash against the inside wall. Grabbing your duffel bag you throw in some clothes, your toiletries from the bathroom and your weapons. If he thinks you're staying with him tonight he's dead wrong.

You grab your bag and take the elevator down to the garage. Five minutes later you speed down the street on your beloved Harley Davidson, leaving the Avengers Tower behind you.

Two days later you're still hiding at your apartment in Brooklyn when your phone rings. It's Skye.

"Skye?"

"Y/N, I found him." You stop breathing for a second before you take a deep relieved breath.

"You found him? Where is he?"

"The Information you gathered on your last mission was the last puzzle piece. He's in Germany."

You and Skye have been looking for Bucky for months. You kept it a secret, because you didn't want Steve to be disappointed whenever a lead turned out to be a dead end, but you never gave up.

"I'll be at HQ in an hour. I'm leaving tonight." You tell her, starting to pack your things and weapons.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Skye sighs. She knows about your fight with Steve and you being suspended as a result.

"No, I'm not going to tell him. And you're not going to either." You were still mad at him. He suspended you for saving information that just turned out to be the key to finding his best friend.

"I'll be there in an hour."

About thirteen hours later you land in the middle of nowhere somewhere in the south of Germany. Looking at your engagement ring you smile before taking it off and putting it in your pocket. "I love you."

Checking your equipment and weapons one last time you walk down the ramp and head towards the Hydra base. "Let's do this." You manage to get in unnoticed and head down the hallway towards the south wing. Bucky's supposed to be locked up somewhere in there.

After checking what feels like the hundredth door you finally find him. You carefully open the door, trying not to alarm him or any of the Hydra guards for that matter.

"Bucky?" You slowly approach your fiancé's best friend. You raise your hands and hold them out in front of you, showing him that you mean him no harm. "Bucky?" You ask again and this time he lifts his head and raises his eyes to yours.

"That's what the man on the bridge called me." He furrows his eyebrow, visibly confused by the situation. You nod as you stop in front of him, relieved that he remembers the incident on the bridge. He's Bucky, for now.

"He's your best friend. His name is Steve." You explain, kneeling down to undo his handcuffs.

He tenses as you reach for his hands and instinctively moves away from you. "I want to help you. I'm going to get you out of here." You try your best to not set him off as you reach for this hands again. You slowly take the handcuffs off him and throw them on the floor. "You can trust me."

He eyes you suspiciously as he slowly gets up from the chair. "Why should I trust you?"

"I know that you don't know me but…" You move towards the door, carefully checking if the hallway's still clear. "The man on the bridge? I'm his fiancée." You turn back around to look at him. "And I came here to rescue you."

He looks at you for a few moments before he nods. "Let's go then."

You pull your gun from your holster and hand him your spare. "Follow me." You check the hallway again before walking out the door. You make it halfway down the hallway before the alarm goes off. "Shit!"

Seconds later a small army of Hydra soldiers is on your heels as you run down the hallways, taking down everyone in your way. You make it to the exit with the soldiers only steps behind you. You open the door and push Bucky through, handing him your engagement ring.

"I'll distract them. Take the jet, it's about two miles south from the base. It will take you to Stark Tower in New York. Show them the ring and tell them I sent you."

"No, I-" Bucky protest, but you push him again.

"Tell him I love him." You try to fight the burning behind your eyes as you feel the tears rising. "Go!" Slamming the door shut you shoot the control panel to disable the door before you turn around to face the army approaching you.

When the jet finally lands Steve's the first one on the landing field, awaiting your return. He went to your apartment in Brooklyn yesterday only to find it empty. Nobody would tell him where you'd gone only that you left in one of the jets.

Natasha, Sam, Tony and the others join Steve on the landing field as the ramp slowly opens. Steve starts walking towards the ramp before freezing mid-step when he sees Bucky. "Bucky?"

The others curiously watch the scene in front of them. Never taking her eyes off Bucky Natasha puts her hand on her gun, trying to figure out if he's a threat.

"Are you Steve?" Bucky asks approaching Steve slowly. "You are Steve, right?"

Steve doesn't say anything as he stares at his best friend. He can't believe that Bucky is here and that he remembers his name, remembers him.

Bucky pulls your ring from his pocket and holds it out to Steve. "She told me to show you this." He explains.

Steve freezes completely as he reconigzes your engagement ring. "No…"

"She helped me escape. She…" He trails off unsure how to explain all this to the man standing in front of him, who's apparently his best friend.

"She loves you. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

"Wh-Where is she?"

"She stayed behind at the base so I could escape." Bucky takes a deep breath before he continues. "Hydra's got her."


End file.
